


Cupcakes and Champagne

by brittaniethekid



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cupcakes, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniethekid/pseuds/brittaniethekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't want to get out bed. Today was just another step past 30, another one closer to 40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote for a friend on Livejournal back in early 2009. Though I don't participate in this leg of fandom anymore, I'm still pretty proud of it and wanted to share it here for egotism and posterity. Enjoy!

Jensen didn't want to get out bed. Today was just another step past 30, another one closer to 40. _40_ , Jensen thought with a shudder. He pulled the blanket over his head and decided that ignoring the problem should just make it go away - even if he never got out of bed again. Suddenly, he hears his bedroom door open and is bombarded with the tumbling weights of two dogs and a very large man. Jensen grumbles and hears the signature roar of laughter that makes his insides clench and mouth smile. Light reaches his face when Jared pulls back the bed covers, whose face is just inches from Jensen's own.

"Happy birthday," Jared says and kisses the tip of Jensen's nose. "What are you hiding in here for?"

Jensen gives more grumblings and tries to wrestle the blanket back from Jared, getting more dog kicks over his legs and middle for his trouble. Jared shoos them out and closes the door, coming back to sit on the edge of the bed next to Jensen, still smiling down at him. Jensen gives back a glare.

"I figured you'd be even more ornery today than you were last year. But here, I made you something." Jared holds up a single chocolate cupcake covered liberally with matching chocolate frosting, a single pink candle sticking out the top. Jared pulls out a lighter from his pocket and lights it, holding it out to Jensen's face with a look of anticipation. "Well? Make a wish."

~*~

Jensen makes it out of bed, if only to get his daily habitual coffee. He sips his second cup, leaning against the kitchen counter when another cupcake catches his eye. It's sitting on the kitchen bar, green candle already lit. Jensen narrows his eyes and looks around for Jared, who has magically disappeared.

The third cupcake holds a blue candle and is waiting on the bathroom counter when Jensen steps out of the shower. He blows out the candle but leaves it there, his stomach still full of the sugary sweetness of the last two, but if can't help himself to smile, he's not telling.

The fourth is in the closet, sitting on top of his workout clothes. Jensen wonders if it's a hint. The fifth waited for him with the water bottles in the mini-fridge of the gym. Jared is already in there lifting and grunts out a laugh when Jensen turns to glare.

The cupcakes continue throughout the day, sitting in random places around the house. Jensen begins to worry about the fact that Jared has obviously been making notes on his daily habits and wonders which is worse: Jared stalking him or Jensen being that damn predictable. He starts collecting the cupcakes along the counter, each little coloured candle not failing to make him feel that much older, despite its good intentions.

~*~

Come evening, and Jensen hasn't seen Jared for a few hours. He starts to worry because the house is big but Jared is pretty big himself. _Maybe_ , Jensen thinks, _age is finally catching up to me and I'm finally going senile._ He rounds the corner into the kitchen, seeking out some water, when he spots cupcake number 30 sitting on top of a note, already lit with little streams of wax running over the sides. He snatches the notes and reads around the wax stains that he's to meet Jared at their favourite steak restaurant in about 15 minutes. He lets out a groan and rushes to get ready, arriving to the place in a little under 20 slightly out of breath and strained eyes from watching for traffic cops.

Jared smiles brightly when he sees Jensen, waving him over to the table that's already set up. The restaurant itself is a bit intimate, all low lighting and plush red accents, but the steaks melt on the tongue like butter. Tonight, it's a step further into the ambiance with candles, a bottle of champagne, and two etched crystal flutes adorning their table. Jensen feels a little weary as he sits down, equal parts curiosity and consternation fighting for dominance in his head.

As he reaches for the menu, he notices cupcake number 31, this time with two silver candles, still unlit. He looks up at Jared with resignation who only returns with, "For dessert, Jensen." before hiding his face in his own menu.

They work their way through dinner like it's any other night, the bubbly burn of champagne in their mouths the only difference. After the concierge takes their plates away and Jensen is resting back in his chair, content in a belly full of good food and laughter, Jared nudges the cupcake towards Jensen, lighting the candles with the flame of one of the table's.

"Last wish of the night, man. Make it count."

Jensen just wishes for the night to be over but feels a bit guilty at that with all the effort Jared has obviously been putting into making today worthwhile for him. He gives a sigh and grins, deciding to wish for something from Jared that causes heat to rise to his cheeks. It is his birthday, after all. What better way to celebrate? He blows out the candles and sits back against the chair, smiling up at Jared.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Man, I'm full of steak and cupcakes from earlier. I haven't reached your insane levels of sugar tolerance yet."

"Just eat it, Jensen." Jared sighs.

Jensen indulges him and takes a hearty bite, figures eating it quick and downing it with some water will makes it easier to handle but almost ends up breaking his teeth on something inside. He reaches into his mouth and pulls out a ring. He cleans off the cake and icing in his water cup and brings it into the light of the candles. It's a lot like the ring he wears as Dean but a bit simpler - just a silver band. Turning it, he notices the engraved _Always_ in Jared's own spiky script on the inside. 

Suddenly, a wave of emotion hits him and his insides clench making him want to vomit and run screaming simultaneously. It's a freaking promise ring - an _engagement ring_. Jensen looks up at Jared with wide eyes, trying to calm himself by taking a deep breath. Jared gives a small smile and looks at the table, his eyes shining in the candle light as he fiddles with the table cloth. Jensen decides to go with his standard coping mechanism of snark and defiance and blurts out, "Seriously? You're such a girl." internally wincing as he says it.

Jared looks up with narrowed eyes, "Really? I think since I'm the one on my knee here, that makes you the girl."

"You're not on your..." Jensen chokes on his tongue as Jared shifts, going into a kneel at his feet. He lets out a giggle that borders on hysteria and notices the restaurant has gone eerily quiet. Either that, or he just can't hear anything over the rush in his ears.

Jared grabs Jensen's hand, taking the ring and holding it at the tip of Jensen's finger. Jared looks up into his eyes and gives a small smile, taking in a shaky breath. "Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?"

Jensen can't move, can't get his lungs to work. He stares at Jared, taking in everything he knows about him and everything he doesn't. The tall frame, long, lean muscles, floppy hair framing a face with playful eyes and a mischievous, dimpled grin. The head full of pranks, fart jokes, hopes, and dreams. Everything Jensen has come to love more than anything before in his life.

He chokes down the fear and feels determination rise up in its place. He remembers Chris telling him once that he needed to take more chances, get outside of his bubble and live a bit more. Jensen figures this is a prime chance as any and pushes his finger forward into the ring. He leans in close, resting his cheek against Jared's and whispers, "Yes."


End file.
